


There's Always Donghee

by absturse



Series: Oneshots [2]
Category: Super Junior
Genre: Angst and Feels, Break Up, Established Relationship, M/M, Post-Break Up, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-11-23 10:46:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18150845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/absturse/pseuds/absturse
Summary: No matter who Heechul falls in love with, who breaks his heart, or who ends up being the one he wants to be with forever, there's always Donghee.





	There's Always Donghee

**Author's Note:**

> So basically I love this ship, and the lack of fics for it makes me kind of sad. So here we go.

When Hankyung left, Heechul thought for sure that he would die. He knew that the Chinese man was unhappy and that the company was treating him like shit, but hearing him say those words…

_Heechul-hyung, we can't see each other anymore._

Felt like being stabbed in the chest.

His only solace was the comforting hand of a Shin Donghee rubbing circles in his back. The younger man had brought him comfort like this for years now, going back even into trainee days. The fact that they were still so in love after all this time, even with the problems they face just for being together in their line of work, could almost be called a miracle.

Heechul had thought it was the three of them against the world… but he must have just imagined it.

“Hyung, if you keep bawling like this, you'll get dehydrated,” Donghee says gently, and Heechul chuckles weakly at his boyfriend's pathetic attempt to lighten the mood. Donghee kissed the top of Heechul's head and began to rock back and forth, humming softly. His tenor voice soothing the ache in Heechul's heart just a little.

He had always fallen in love too easily, it seems. Even though to most, Donghee wasn't what they thought of when they think ‘good looking’, to Heechul he was beautiful. He fell hard and fast, and luckily for him, so did Donghee. When they were put into their group, and Hankyung was introduced, it was hard for Heechul to admit that he was in love Hankyung as well as Donghee.

When Heechul told his boyfriend his problem, his heart was in his throat for fear of Donghee leaving him. But to his surprise, Donghee didn't.

In fact, it was Donghee who had been the first to suggest polyamory years ago when Heechul admitted to being in love with Hankyung. That had been another tear-filled discussion. And after assuring Heechul for the nth time that _yes I know you still love me_ and _yes I'm okay that you want to date him too_ , Heechul actually managed to work up the courage to ask Hankyung out on a date.

There had been a long discussion of dynamics, Donghee, who had apparently been in this situation before, helped to clear up some misconceptions of what they were trying to do. About how as long as everyone involved knows what's going on, and consents, it will not be considered cheating. That they have to voice what they're feeling whenever they feel it, especially jealousy.

“It's okay to feel jealous,” Donghee had said, “It's natural in this type of relationship, but you have to tell us, and we can talk it out.”

Hankyung, for his limited Korean, seemed to understand, and things were really good for a long time. Neither Donghee nor Hankyung felt left out, and Heechul never was worn out by his boyfriends, at least not in any of the bad ways.

But all good things must come to an end.

They had been fighting for a while before Hankyung broke the news that he would be leaving Super Junior, saying that he was returning to China had really been the final nail in the coffin. The shouting match they had afterward was what left Heechul like this. A teary-eyed shell of the bubbly man he usually was.

“Donghee-yah,” Heechul says, sniffling.

“Yes, hyung?” Donghee replies quietly, still rocking them side to side.

“Don’t ever let me fall in love again.”

Donghee sadly looks down at the man in his arms. He hated seeing him this way. Heechul almost never cried in front of anyone, never allowed himself to be vulnerable in front of anyone. Nobody except Donghee.

“I couldn't do that to you hyung.” Donghee says, and Heechul sobs again, “But even if you do fall in love again, you'll still have me. Even if they break your heart again, I'll be there to pick up the pieces. Even if the day comes, when you decide enough is enough, and we go our separate ways, you'll still have me.” Donghee brushes a strand of dark hair away from Heechul's face, pushing it behind his ear, “You'll always have me.”

Heechul nuzzles into Donghee's chest, inhaling the scent of his cologne, the scent of comfort. Of home.

“You know it's the same for you right?” Heechul sits up to look at his boyfriend, “That even if you fall in love with someone else, I'll still be there for you?”

Donghee chuckles, and kisses the older on the lips, “You're the only one I'll ever need.” He says when he pulls away.

Heechul blushes and presses his face into Donghee's neck “Let's go to sleep.” he says weakly.

“Okay, hyung.” Donghee's voice is full of fondness.

Once they're settled under the covers, Heechul still pressed up against Donghee's chest, Donghee starts to hum again, stroking a hand through Heechul's long hair.

Yes, even as their world comes crashing down around them, Heechul knows deep in his heart, there's always Donghee.

**Author's Note:**

> Excuse any mistakes in this, I wrote it in about two hours


End file.
